Different
by lovebitesx
Summary: "Rosewood, why are we here?" An unexpected friendship helps the trio find Number Five. Hanna/John\Number Four. Crossover/One-Shot Hanna One-Shot Challenge #2


**(a/n HELLO! So, this is the second one-shot about Hanna/someone else (tehehe) I based/borrowed/got their Legacies (Four, Five & Six's) from Push and then the book 'I Am Number Four.' Well, on Microsoft Word it was four pages... ENJOY!)**

* * *

><p>"Where are we again?" Sam asked, as he turned the map around in his hands.<p>

John knew he had absolutely no clue how to read a map. But, Sam insisted on him reading the map. John had been watching Sam turn the map around in his hands for the last twenty minutes.

He looked ahead of him, to the road and Six on her bike, seeing them pass a sign that said, _Welcome To Rosewood, Pennsylvania. Population: 7, 850. _John sighed.

"We are in Rosewood." Sam put the map down and looked at the blonde.

"Where exactly is that?" He asked, folding the map.

"Pennsylvania." John answered.

Sam looked out of the truck window. Rosewood it seemed had a lot of trees.

"It kinda looks like Ohio." Sam looked at John through the corner of his eye.

"Are we close to Ohio?" John shrugged and turned, following Six to wherever she was heading.

"I don't know, I don't have the map," John smirked at the brunette next to him, while Sam glared at the blonde.

"Yeah, but you know how to read a map," Sam answered with the same tone. John rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>Not to long later, Six had found an open house (which apparently she had rented long before they were on their way to Rosewood).<p>

"Why are we here?" Sam asked, throwing his things on the sofa, earning a glare from Six.

"This is apparently where Number Five is," Six answered. John sighed and stretched. They had been driving for three hours, he was exhausted. He flopped onto the sofa.

"Are we going to be going to school here?" Six had nodded before he even finished his sentence.

He had recently gotten another Legacy.

He was a pusher (Sam's words not his). He now has the ability to implant memories, thoughts and emotions into the minds of other people in order to manipulate them. He thought that it would be a stupid Legacy, but whenever he had used it on people at a gas station they stopped at, it has been proved useful. He could make people see that the three of them were never even there. He has been using this very useful Legacy when it came to classmates, whenever Six decided it was unsafe.

Six had also gotten a new Legacy. She was a watcher (again not Six's words, Sam's). Six now has the ability to foresee the future to varying degrees. Of course the future is always changing, so she is never fully sure. But, she swears she's dead on about Five being here.

She says that Number Five is a girl, which according to Sam would make it even. Of course, the image was still blurry so Six wasn't exactly sure who Number Five was.

Sam was sure the girl was blonde, Six and John always give him weird looks whenever he brings up the hair color.

"School tomorrow!" Six yelled, walking down the hall. Sam & John answered with a groan.

* * *

><p>"Are we going to look for Number Five?" Sam asked in a hush whisper, when he sat down with his lunch tray.<p>

John looked up from his less then apetizing meal.

He hadn't felt hungry, or felt like eating much of anything, so he had just grabbed a turkey sandwich, an apple and a carton of chocolate milk. The turkey in his turkey sandwich looked like it had mold on it, the bread was stale and the apple tasted sour.

He would've thought that for town that seemed so high class, they would have better meals for the students.

"I don't know what she looks like, so I think it would be kinda difficult," John answered, taking a sip of his milk, which was sour. Sam shrugged.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again, she's probably blonde."

* * *

><p>Hanna turned up her iPod, another day at Rosewood High. Again, and unhappily, Hanna found herself thinking about Caleb. She wondered about how he was doing, if he was okay. She then thought why should she care, he was just spying on her for Jenna.<p>

_Because you love him,_ a little voice whispered.

Hanna desperately wanted to shut that little voice up! No she wasn't crazy, she always thought that little voice was her loving side, the side that wanted love to live as much as her heart did.

"HANNA!" Hanna turned around to see Mona Vanderwaal, running – well, as best as the black haired girl could with stilettos on – toward her waving her hand.

"I've been calling you forever," Mona stopped noticing the ear buds in Hanna's ear.

Mona's gossip expression was gone and was replaced with one of concern.

"Thinking about Caleb," It wasn't a question.

Mona knew that's exactly what Hanna was doing. She hated to see her best friend suffer like that. She knew Caleb never deserved her. Hanna nodded, solmenly.

"Guess what?" Mona asked, Hanna loosing her right ear bud to her best friend.

"What?" She asked, monotone voice.

"We have three new students, and…" Mona trailed off, looking toward the office.

"Blonde, blue eyed and yummy," Mona crossed her arms, and bit her lip.

Hanna rolled her blue eyes and locked eyes with another pair of oceanic orbs.

"He's…." Hanna gluped. "Attractive."

Mona rolled her eyes and grabbed the blonde's arm.

"What are you doing?" She asked, stopping Mona and trying to get her arm back.

"We are now the unoffical Rosewood High welcoming committee," Mona answered, a devious sparkle in her blue eyes.

"You're only doing that so you can talk to him," Hanna whispered, trying to get her arm out of Mona's vice grip. When Mona wanted something, Mona got it.

"Come on, Han," Mona whinned, pulling her toward the office.

Hanna looked up and locked eyes with the blonde again, feeling a spark run through her body. He had a small smile on his lips. His lips.

"Han, this could get you're mind off, Caleb," Hanna blinked at Mona. Who? Mona smirked. Apparently Hanna had said that out loud.

"Exactly, now come on," Mona again pulled Hanna, shocked that her best friend didn't protest.

"Hi," Mona said, as she finally stopped in front of the new kids.

"I'm Mona Vanderwaal, and this is…" Hanna cut her off.

"Hanna Marin," Hanna waved a little. She turned to look behind her to see a blonde girl who was either the blonde boy's sister or cousin and a brunette boy arguing about something.

"Don't mind them," The boy waved over her shoulder. Hanna smiled.

Mona was starring at the two teens bickering.

"So, where did you move from?" Hanna asked, lightly elbowing Mona in the ribs.

"Baltimore," The blonde answered.

"Cool," Mona said, in a dreamy voice.

"What's your name?" Hanna asked, eyeing Mona, while Mona eyed blondie.

"Zane Richards," He answered.

Zane, why did Hanna get the feeling that he wanted to say something else, or that wasn't actually his name? Weird.

"Cool, and them?" Hanna asked, pointing behind him.

"Oh, that my sister, Nicole Richards, and then Damien Anderson," He answered, turning back to look at Hanna.

Hanna didn't know what it was about him, but she couldn't look away from his gaze. She also found herself not wanting to.

"Hey," The girl said, grabbing Hanna's & Mona's attention.

"I see you made friends," The girl said, venom dripping from her voice. Damien rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>John didn't know what it was about Hanna that made him stare at her, but she was enchanting. The minute their eyes locked, he felt like he knew her his whole life.<p>

"So," Six asked, running her hand infront of John's face.

"What?" He asked, snapping back to reality.

"What do you think about Hanna?" Six asked, putting her History book back into her locker.

"I definitely think she's Number Five," Sam answered, coming to stand next to John.

"The only reason you think that is because she's blonde," John answered, looking at Sam.

Sam shrugged. Both boys eyes the blonde girl in front of them.

"What about you Six?" Sam asked. Six stopped moving, she put her science book in her backpack and then zipped it up.

"She's Number Five," She slammed her locker and then made her way toward the doors.

* * *

><p>Hanna was sitting outside on the steps of Rosewood, waiting for Aria to come back. Hanna had to stay late because of detention and yearbook, so Aria borrowed Hanna's car to drive home. She looked around, and then opened her backpack. She took out a pencil and set it down on one of the steps. She looked around once more, and then held her hand out, palm toward the pencil. The pencil then began to levatate. She kept wondering if Zane &amp; Nicole were one of her.<p>

A Garde. She shrugged, and the made the pencil look like the second hand on a clock.

"Hanna?" She lost her concentration, the pencil bouncing down the steps.

She saw Zane standing at the bottom of the steps at the school.

"Um, d-did you see that?" She asked, zipping up her backpack and pulling it over her shoulder.

Zane nodded. Hanna stood up and walked toward him.

"And, you aren't running away, or calling me a freak, so I'm guessing you're Number Four?" Hanna asked, running her fingers through her blonde locks. Zane nodded.

"And, the girl with you and 'Damien'," Hanna made air quotes, "Damien" didn't strike her as a Garde.

"She's Number…" Hanna made this weird motion with her hands.

"Six," Four answered, pushing his hands into his pockets.

"So, what can you and Six do?" Hanna desperately wanted to know.

Hanna had just gotten two new Legacies before Four and Six had arrived in Rosewood, Cryokinesis and phasing ability. She already had telekinesis, and lumen, which she was guessing Four had also.

"I'm a pusher," Hanna's confused expression made him elaborate, her also learning the brunette's name was Sam.

"I also have telekinesis and lumen," He eyed her.

"Like me," Hanna answered, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Six?" She asked. "She has telekinesis," Hanna rolled her eyes.

"All of the Garde do," She answered. Four gave her a look.

"Sorry, go on," He nodded.

"She has invisibility, element control, and she's a watcher," Hanna nodded.

"She's a watcher?" Four nodded.

"She can see the future." Hanna nodded.

"Well, I guess we're in this together."

* * *

><p>The trip out of Rosewood didn't take very long.<p>

John learned that Hanna's Cepan was killed before she even came to Rosewood. He also learned that she has lived in Rosewood since the seventh grade, earning herself friends.

John had also felt jealous of Hanna for that. He also learned she had a best friend named, Alison DiLaurentis, who was killed. The Rosewood Police, according to Hanna, are a bunch of stupid bastards, who are just blaming her and her friends for Ali's murder.

She had told John that when she heard Ali was killed, she started to get the feeling that the Mogadorian's were close to Rosewood, she wasn't completely wrong though. Two had been in Pennsylvania, before moving to London, where he was killed.

She had also see John and Six come out victorious in the fight/battle in Paradise, so she had a feeling that they would be coming here soon. Hanna was perfectly fine leaving Rosewood (and all her secrets) behind.

She also felt herself falling for John. And, John felt himself falling for Hanna.

"We don't love like the humans."


End file.
